Growing Love
by Death-the-kid-X-X
Summary: After defeating Pain and getting Sasuke back, Naruto has left for another six years. What has happened since then? What about Hinata? Read and find out. A NarutoxHinata Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: **Yeah, I've been meaning to write this for a while... So I hope you guys like it. I'm planning on having this be a chapter story. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammer errors. So this takes place after Naruto defeated Pain, and he brun Sasuke back and blah...yep SO enjoy.. and Please Review. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It had been several years since he had been home. With Pain dead, Sasuke back and under the watch of the Anbu, and the Akatsuki gone. Things grew quiet around Konoha. So left to train. With the village in Tsunade's hands he had nothing to worry . But he had finally returned, with a clear mind, a strong body, but an empty heart.

He walked towards the village gates. Taking in the familiar sights. He took in a big breath. _It's good to be home._ He thought. He was stopped by the village guards smiling as they didn't recognize him. _It has been six years._

"What is your business here?" One of the guards demanded.

"I'm here to see the Hokage." He smiled at them. "And see my friends."

"State your name." Another guard commanded.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled as the guard's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki, the one who saved the village from pain!" The guard stammered in shock.

"T-The one who brought back Sasuke Uchiha, and defeated Akatsuki!" The other guard shouted.

"The very one." Naruto smiled. "Now can I go see the Hokage?"

"Y-Yes, right away. She will be happy of your return." The two guards stepped out of the way and let Naruto pass.

He walked through the village taking in the sight. He looked up to see the mountain with the five Hokage faces on it. _One day my face will be on there._ Naruto smiled to himself. He made it to the Hokage's office. He stopped outside the door, and put is ear close. He could hear snoring coming from the other side. _Some one needs a wake up call._ He laughed to himself.

"Wake up, Grandma!" Naruto burst through the door. Causing the old woman to jump with a start and bang her knees on the table.

"Naruto, you little-!" Tsunade started to yell, but stopped and looked at the sight before her. "N-Naruto you're back!"

"Yep, the one and only!" Naruto smiled and held out his hands for a hug. He was greeted with a punch in the face.

"Ow!" Naruto rubbed at his jaw. "What the heck!"

"First you leave for six years, then you disturb my sleep. Baka!" Tsunade yelled shaking her fist.

"Lady Tsunade?" A young voice called. "Are you all right? I heard yelling."

"Come in here Sakura." Tsunade called back.

The image of his old teammate pooped into Naruto's head. The young girl with short, pink hair, he remembered how strong she was, and the beatings he used to get. Fear started to rise in him. If Sakura found out he was back how would she take it?

Sakura walked into the room. She looked in to find Lady Tsunade pointing at a tall, young man. He had spiky, blond hair. He was wearing an orange T-shirt with some jeans, and he had whisker marks on his face. He looked to familiar. A smile spread across her face, and tears glistened in her eyes.

"N-Naruto?" She asked.

_Okay, good she's not mad. _Naruto sighed with relief. "Hey Sakura long time no see-!" He got punched right in the stomach.

"You Baka!" Sakura cried. "Why did you leave for six years, then come back like it was nothing!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Sakura…." Naruto said holding his stomach, and gasping for air. Then Naruto got a good look at Sakura. She had really matured. She was slightly taller, with her hair grown out long like it used to be, and believe it or not her chest got a little bigger too. Naruto mentally slapped himself in the face. _Don't think like that! Don't be a pervy sage!_

"Everyone will be glade you're back." Sakura said happily. "Especially Sasuke."

"How is Sasuke?" Naruto asked remembering his best friend.

"He's doing great…I'm aloud to stay with him at his house now…" Sakura blushed. Suddenly Naruto remembered something important.

"H-Hey…I have to go do something…" Naruto said staring off in the distance. "I'll catch up with you guys later…."

"But Naruto…" Sakura protested. But Naruto was already out the door.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Tsunade said waving her hand. "He probably went to see some old friends.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sakura nodded.

* * *

It was quiet around the Hyuga compound. Hinata was walking around the garden, taking in the beauty of the flowers, she sighed to her self. There was a rumor going around that Naruto, had returned home. She remembered the last time she had spoken to him.

_Konoha was being destroyed by Pain, one of the Akatsuki. Naruto was bravely fighting back for his village. Hinata hated to see him get hurt. She wanted to jump in and help him. She started to run over there, When a branch member from her clan jumped out and stopped her. _

"_I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you Hinata!" The branch member said. "You may even cause more trouble if you jump in." _

_Hinata was thinking that the branch member was right. If she jumped in she would only be a burden. Then she saw Naruto get pinned down by Pain, She ran to his aid. She jumped in and declared her love to him, even if she wasn't any help, she finally confessed her feelings to him. After getting attacked by Pain it went dark. The next thing she knew was Sakura was healing her. _

Hinata sighed. She would always remember that moment. The moment she finally told Naruto how she felt. She finally got the courage to tell him. She smiled to her self. _I doubt Naruto will even remember that. And if he did, he wouldn't feel the same way about her. _Tears started to well in her eyes.

"H-Hinata?" A familiar voice called from behind. Hinata turned around to see Naruto, standing there looking nervous.

"N-Naruto?" She stammered.

"I-I remember what you said…."

* * *

So how was it? I would love to hear your thoughts, and suggestions. Please message or review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: **So chapter two is up, yay? I'm sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. I hope you guys like the chapter and please review. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nruto**

* * *

"I-I remember what you said…"

"W-What…?" Hinata managed to choke out. She was staring at the blond haired ninja, her eyes wide in shock. Everything around her was still.

Naruto sighed to himself. _I knew it wasn't true…_He thought back to when he was battling pain.

_He was on the ground, every muscle and bone in his body, burned with pain. He could feel blood seeping from various wounds. He was almost unconscious, the world starting to go dark around him. Pain was over him. A dark smile on his lips._

"_There will be peace." Pain said ready to deliver the final blow. Naruto started to close his eyes. He couldn't possibly go on. At least he had tried to save the village, tried to bring Sasuke back. _

_Suddenly there was a rush of wind, Naruto slowly looked up to see Hinata. Her hands out in a fighting stance, her byakugan activated. _

"_I won't let you harm Naruto!" She screamed glaring at Pain. Fear started to rise up within Naruto. He couldn't let her die on his account. Not Hinata, she was too nice, and too innocent._

"_What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted with the strength he had left. "You are no match for him, he's too strong!"_

"_I know." Hinata smiled at him. "Naruto I've always watched you, always wanted to be with you. Your smile saved my life."_

"_Get out of here!" Naruto tried to convince her to leave. "It's too dangerous!" _

"_I'm not afraid to die protecting you." Hinata looked down at Naruto, with a small smile, and tears in her eyes. "Because I love you."_

_Naruto's mind went blank. Three words he had never heard said to him, where rushed through his eardrums. Memories of being alone, and hated, unloved flowed through his mind. The idea of someone's love seemed impossible. But when he looked into Hinata's eyes he knew it was true. _

_Pain lashed out attacking Hinata. She slowly fell to the ground, darkness clouding her eyes, but with a small smile on her face. Raged bubbled throughout Naruto's body, the one person who actually did love him was gone. He slowly let the sudden power overtake him, as he faded to the back of his mind._

Naruto let out a sigh. _No one could ever love me…This was one of the reasons why I left…_

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said shakily, with tears running down her cheeks. The blond ninja had been silent for so long, she knew he was trying to tell her nicely he didn't feel the same way.

"I-I'm sorry…Naruto." Hinata said wiping at her eyes. "I-I understand that y-you don't love me b-back. B-But I will never stop loving you. I-I hope you find s-someone that will make you very happy." The tears wouldn't stop flowing. She turned around to run away, when she felt warm hands grabber her around the middle. She looked up to see Naruto crying as well.

"I-I can't believe it…" Naruto said holding Hinata tight in the embrace. "Y-You really do love me. And I'm so glad that I love you too."

The words echoed in Hinata's mind. Her eyes wide. _Did he really say that he loves me too?_ _Did her one dream come true?_

While still holding Hinata, Naruto bent down, and closed his eyes. Hinata saw and her eyes grew wide. But she held her place. Slowly their lips met. Hinata could feel the warm of Naruto being against her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, with the love she had of him.

Naruto pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air, with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Hinata's face was going completely red. _He does love me!_

"S-Sorry Hinata…" Naruto said shyly. "I just…Hinata!" Hinata was limp in his arms. Her eyes, closed but with small smile on her lips. Naruto slowly picked her up, and loving looked at her. He slowly traced his finger along her pale face. He sighed to himself. _She is very beautiful when she is asleep._

Naruto walked up to the Hyuga compound with Hinata in his arms. He knocked on the door slightly, and heard the rush of footsteps. The door opened, reveling a tall, young man. With long dark hair, and pale eyes. Just like Hinata's.

"Naruto?" The young man asked. "You have returned?" Then his gaze went down to the girl in his arms. "What has happened to Hinata?"

"Hey Neji." Naruto replied with a slight smile. "Hinata…um…fainted…Do you mind if I put her to bed?"

Neji starred at Naruto for a long time as if he was reading his thoughts, before slowly nodding his head. "Her room is down the hall." He said letting Naruto in.

Naruto walked into Hinata' s bedroom, and slowly placed her on the bed. He smiled as he once again looked down at her noticing her beauty. He blushed as many dirty thought entered his mind. _Don't think like that!_ He mentally screamed at himself.

"Uhem!" A sudden voice couched behind him. Naruto turned around to Neji in the doorway.

"O-Oh r-right…I'll leave now." He said with a little embarrassment. "Bye Neji. Good to see you again." Naruto said walking out the door.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and let out a yawn. She looked around to find herself in her bedroom. She let out a sigh. _So it was just a dream?_ She smiled as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Naruto. _But it felt so real…_Hinata slowly got up from her bed, and started to walk to the door when she noticed something on her bedside table. It was a small note. It said:

_I'm sorry for making you faint. I shouldn't have kissed you so soon. So I'll make it up to you, by treating you to lunch. Meet me at Ichiraku's ramen stand tomorrow at noon. I'm glad I finally found someone to love me, and me to share their love. I can't wait to see you. _

_From the future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. _

Hinata re-read the note over and over. Her face tinged pink. _So it was real?_ She asked her self. Then a sudden thought caused her to blush deeply. _We really did kiss…_She read the note one more time and smiled softly to herself. A date with Naruto_._ Her dream really did come true.

* * *

So how was it? Please tell me what you think. I would really like feedback. So please review.


End file.
